


The Damned Prince of Gotham

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: In all honesty Ma Gunn had never known what to say to Jason Todd. Some regrets simply went too deep.SPOILERS from Red Hood and the Outlaws #25 Vol.2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big SPOILERS for the issue. 
> 
> Ma Gunn is a little less off the walls than she was in Post-Crisis. I still tried to keep a little bit.
> 
> Dialogue at the end is from Scott Lobdell at the start of volume 2.
> 
> I will likely do more Jason/Artemis fics but this issue was a goldmine in general for fic ideas.

The first time she sees the boy is when Batman of all people comes to her school. Faye plastered on the school marm charm that fools so many into thinking she's a harmless and trustworthy soul. Batman, the supposed world's greatest detective is no exception. He sees what he wants and won't look past the surface. The reputation she's grown keeps her "good" name from drawing attention from the Dark Knight. The amount of detail she put into her scheme makes it damn near impossible to be suspected. The criminal organizations appreciate her work in training the next generation of their ranks. The grip she has on the children makes betrayal unthinkable. Who would turn Ma Gunn in when they had no where else to go?

The kindly smile she bestows Batman hid her irritation at being interrupted during a lesson. The cigars might end up breaking her carefully maintained facade if she can't cut back and her fingers almost twitch towards the unlit one she slipped into her right hidden pocket. The other held her lighter, the keys to her estate and a switch blade. It was an effort to appear pleasant when a grown man dressed in a bat suit spoke to her and she was expected to not comment on the ridiculous of it.

_The man beats up people in public nightly while wearing a fetish costume. How does anyone take him seriously?_

Acting properly intrigued with Batman's explanation Faye internally screamed for him to hurry up. She heard enough sob stories over the years and didn't like wasting her time. Batman presented her with a new student he had found hoping to find the boy a better life.

_Good luck with that in Gotham._

The boy stepped forward and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. The name of a child, _her_ child, flashed through her head. It had been far too long since she had last seen her son. Some days she wondered if he was still alive.

 _Willis_.

There was definitely traces of Willis in the boy's face although he wasn't quite the perfect match she had first assumed. The harsher lines of her son features weren't as dominant and there were softer qualities. The nose was smaller and the mouth had a different shape. Better defined eyebrows highlighted the most beautiful shade of blue eyes. The boy must have inherited them from his mother. 

"...Jason Todd."

If Faye hadn't been a constant professional with years of practice her face might have reacted to the name. Her arms however outstretched before she could stop herself. It didn't matter anyway as it served her role, she kept to pleasantries until Batman left.

Once out of sight Jason's initiation began with the older boys. It was a process that always took place with new comers. Through startled Jason manage to hold his own against the three boys until they dog piled him. Ignoring the tinge of guilt Faye ordered her students to rise. 

"Time to set the rules. You best follow them if you know what's good for you." The headmistress said more confidently than she felt.

Normally she'd get one of the boys to show the newcomer around and explain how her school worked. Faye rationalized that she needed to get a better impression of Jason. Leading him through the house she explained how he was to behave and what was expected from him. As she did so Faye noticed Johnny playing with the action figures he stole from their recent theft of the high end La-Dee-Da toy store.

"I told you not to leave your things on the floor, Johnny. I won't tell you again." The threat was clearly in her tone. She noticed Jason's eyes narrow as he considered her. Raising an eyebrow she directed her next comment towards him. "Any toys you have or acquire will be tended to or thrown out. Is that clear, young man?"

"I don't have any toys. I never had any." Jason responded.

A sharp pain in her chest briefly distracted Faye and she dismissed it as a symptom of her age  nothing more. Pulling out her cigar she placed it in one hand as she directed with the other. Stopping near the dormitories Faye signed Jason's name on the chart on a door before moving them forward. Some of the softer boys (the weaklings) would be his roommates. 

 _Only natural place to put a newcomer_ , she reasoned, _we'll see where he rates in the pecking order later._

Returning to her lesson she proceeded while she watched Jason slump into a seat out of the corner of her eye. Lighting up her cigar Faye nearly sighed as her nerves settled.

_How else can I react when Batman comes around? You'd think **he'd** be taking kids off the street for replacement sidekicks._

They went over types of fire arms then discussed the benefits and cons. Given the way their city was run it was the only way a kid would learn a means to make a living. Crime was the only real career option in Gotham. There was always demand and a shot at earning quick money. Batman had slowed down the process but the system was still corrupt. It was only a matter of time before someone got lucky and took the moron out.

She found her gaze turning to Jason to gauge his reaction throughout class. At first he looked shocked but gradually he started to tune it all out to stare out the window. After class she pulled him to the side to get more direct feedback.

"Is there a problem?"

Jason paused as if he was choosing his words carefully. "This isn't the kind of school I thought it was."

"Yeah, you actually learn how to survive here " Chomping down on her cigar Faye sent a withering glare at the boys arguing down the hall. They scampered away apologizing all the while.

"Pretty sure it helps if you know how to read and write." Jason grumbled.

"The kids that need it learn it. There aren't enough jobs to offer the _common folk_ anyway. The system will just screw you down the line anyway." The bitterness she felt was hidden behind her careful constructed mask. 

" 'Life sucks so don't even try', right?" The boy made a face. "If I knew this school was like this I would have kept boosting tires."

Not allowing herself to think about the life Jason must have led before he came to her school Faye forced herself to make a dismissive sound. "Crime is still crime but you'll get a chance to learn how to do it better while having a roof over your head."

"I just stole to survive not hurt people." Jason sounded tired, too tired for a boy his age.

"People get hurt every day, more so in this city." She had been in an actual war and in her opinion there was very little difference between the two locations. "You want to survive? Then pay attention. No one gives hand outs without expecting something in exchange. Do you have any more complaints? Because no one's going to listen kid. You have absolutely no power here. You can accept that...unless you have some where else to be."

Despite her constant denials over who Jason Todd really was Faye felt guilty as soon as she left. It was a pretty standard talk to get the children to see her way was the only way. There were other methods she employed to control them. To make them think she was the only one they had. The way he looked at her had cut her to the core...

Perhaps it was silly, she's not sure why she bothered, Faye just found herself placing a Teddy bear in Jason's bed. It was a small comfort for him, a tiny weakness she permitted herself to have. Otherwise Jason was treated like most of the boys. Given chores, cut off from his family and tasked to learn the trade. He excelled without really trying all the while he stared out the window. Short sleeve shirts highlighted how thin Jason was and she insisted he ate more. This wasn't out of the norm for Ma Gunn, they all knew she could not afford for one of them to collapse in her operation.

Every once in awhile a few of the boys would try to sneak in drugs the dealers pushed down the street. A stupid decision since she had eyes and ears every where. The children were encouraged to inform her of these situations. Faye would not tolerate addicts and had a pretty good record for keeping her students clean. When she noticed Jason's jacket was zipped up all the way and had several bulges a cold chill ran down her spine. According to Jason's files his mother had been an addict and died from an overdose. One would hope that would deter a child but unfortunately it tended to run in the family.

With grim determination Faye entered the room to search Jason's space while the boys were eating downstairs. Much like the others he didn't have much in the way of possessions. Tucked under the mattress she found three books marked with the Gotham Public Library seal. Classic literature Jason had snuck out to get without her knowledge. It was a relief but it was also a terrifying shock to learn what had happened under her nose. He was skilled enough to sneak out without her noticing? Yet he did so to travel several blocks for library books?!

_I don't even know what to think of you, Jason. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! **You risked your life for books!**_

Taking a deep breath Faye attempted to calm herself.

_Easy Faye...at least he's not shooting up._

She glanced at the novels again. One of them wasn't quite the "classic" she assumed it was.

_For the love of--you took out a COMIC?! To Kill a Mockingbird is one thing ! Moby Dick, fine! But a damn COMIC?!_

Her punishment was swift, Jason had to clean the kitchen by himself for sneaking out. When he was finished with the books she would return them herself. If nothing else it would give her a chance to see contacts after her senior students completed their heist.

School pictures were taken fairly frequently to promote her school for local fluff pieces. Vickie Vale was doing one and it never hurt to have too many pictures. Jason won't smile in the ones she got him to pose for. A few of them were done when he was immersed in a book or some project she had assigned. Faye found she couldn't take one when he was seated for a meal. As was the case with many other boys Jason rushed to eat his food lest it be taken away. There was no security in the knowledge that she provided for them just a fear that she could remove it as punishment or another student might try to steal it.

Jason wasn't with her long before Batman caught onto her scheme. Her school, her very home, was turned into a battle arena. Her trained guards were skilled but they were still just boys. No match for an over muscled idiot dressed like a rodent.

_Maybe I should have hired professionals instead of trying to pinch pennies._

"Such **bad** manners. This is what happens when you make **momma** angry."

There really was nothing like shooting some pretentious twit in a cape while smoking a good cigar. Smaller fire arms were excellent for a lot of situations but Faye preferred the classics. Loud guns that had some real stopping power. Which turned out to be a good choice against Batman. Not even his fancy costume could entirely resist the impact of the bullets. It didn't kill him (which was admittedly irritating) but it hurt him enough to leave the dark knight slumped on the floor. She thought the costume wouldn't have taken damage so well.

"Kevlar, eh?" She could crack Kevlar with enough force.

"Actually...a synthetic polymer I designed myself." The pointy earred idiot commented almost causally.

_A real ego that one, must love to talk about himself._

"Am I supposed to ask you more about your fascinating toys? Or blather on about my master plan while you catch your breath?" Because his desperate ploy was so obvious it was pathetic. How had anyone been taken down by him?

"Either works for me." Batman admitted. 

"You and that **brat** have done enough damage tonight, **Batman**." She was a lot of things but Faye wasn't stupid. Jason had brought Batman in to put an end to all her work. Her anger was directed at Batman's at the moment but to know who had snitched on her... "Come into **my** home? Throw your fists around? Acting like you **own** the place? My charges are going to be limping for weeks."

 _A grown man and he's so brutal to those weaker than him! To children!_ The man disgusted her.

"They aren't "charges," **Gunn**. They aren't your little soldiers--or weapons to aim at your enemies. They are **children** who were **entrusted** to your care."

_Hypocritical jackass. Yeah, I'm sure you never used Robin as a soldier or weapon against your enemies._

"If I shoot you in the **face** will you shut the hell--eh?!"

A scream and a body rushing towards them distracted her. Batman yelling Jason's name in alarm made Faye freeze. The boy's momentum threw them both through the window with a deafening crash. It's only when the shock wears off does she realize her hands are cuffed and Jason is being drapped by Batman's cape.

All she can think at seeing such an image was: _At least the kid has guts._


	2. It's been awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd get another chance at being a part of Jason's life.

All things considered Faye had gotten off with a pretty light sentence. There were a number of factors that could have contributed to this. Her age, the court believing she had been pressured into organizing her school into a criminal training ground by local crime families and perhaps even her frail act garnered some sympathy. If she had more of a reputation like the costume criminals maybe she would have gotten more of a slap on the wrist like they did. But being a big name player hadn't been what she had intended. Faye had her regrets but she buried them over time believing it was pointless to look back. There was no making amends, there wasn't much besides business and she intended to go back to running her school just like she previously had.

When Roman Sionis invited her to dinner she thought nothing of it. He was an old acquiescence, one that might offer her new business ventures. The man had never been too ambitious or bright making his sudden success all the more surprising. To think the man had the guts to threaten her? It was laughable, she had known his father, she had seen him in diapers. The man had literally been dropped on his head as a newborn. Faye hadn't been frightened of him, in fact she had believed it was all talk. Until her home was blown up and someone had rushed her out in the nick of time.

When her sight cleared Faye saw a face she never expected to see again. A bit older than last time but still a boy. 

"Jason?"

The weakness of her own voice brings her wits back but she's not prepared for this. Not to deal with their shared past nor their blood link. There's a million things she wants to say to him that's impossible then and there. The red helmet is put back into place right after she's brought to her feet. Red Hood acts like a proper gentleman escorting her to a nearby bench then giving her another kindness she doesn't deserve. He drapes his jacket over her shoulders as if she hasn't attempted to use him in the past. Guilt finally humbled her enough for Faye to drop the act of being a kindly teacher or even a tough as nails criminal. In that moment she was an old woman with a lifetime of regrets given another chance by a boy she had wronged. 

There are rushed excuses of her mistaking his identity to save them both the hassle of dealing head on with their baggage. Fortunately Red Hood tactfully sidestepped the issue to focus on the bombing. She's relieved that she's not going to be addressing their past then disgusted at her own cowardice. Jason deserves better than the hand he's constantly been dealt but she continues to deny him the truth out of fear.

Faye went over her meeting with Roman Sionis and let Red Hood know how threatening the new version of Black Mask was. He lets her catch her breath on the bench while he investigates the charred school himself. It gives her the chance to go over all of the millions of thoughts racing in her head. Surely there's no way to make up with the boy. That opportunity had been within her grasps before and she had allowed it to slip through her fingers. There's no way to make things right between them now. Once he was done looking around he'd be out of her life again. 

_What can you offer him, Faye? He wouldn't want to accept the truth if you told him and the only clues to his case have already been told. There's no reason for him to stay._

When Red Hood returned he sat back on the bench besides her. It was a noticeable difference from Batman who liked to loom over others. It's more personal, a kindness she hasn't earned especially from the young man she wronged. Before she can prepare herself for more questions he asks something Faye never expected him to ask.

"Do you have some where to stay tonight?" His voice is gentle when he asks almost like he doesn't recall their past. As if Ma Gunn really was the sweet old lady she pretended to be. It makes Faye feel all the worse for being such a horrible excuse of a grandmother.

"I...haven't given it much thought." There hasn't been much time since the explosion happened and her mind had been on other things.

"It might not be safe for you to stay here. Black Mask could send more men." Red Hood says as if he actually cared. 

_Lord knows why but he does. It might be nothing more than pity toward me. Still he saved my life when he had no reason to do so._

Pride and shamed mingled when she thought of Jason's actions. Pride for the kind of person he was and shame for her own atrocious actions.

"I'll manage." That was all she had done for years, she simply managed to get by.

"...If you need--" There was a hesitance in his voice yet Jason still tried to offer her something she didn't deserve.

_I should be the one offering him something. For all I did. For everything I didn't do. For birthdays and holidays I was never there for._

"I still have some connections. I'll be fine." Faye had no intention of making this anymore uncomfortable for him than it already was.

"Alright. But if you need help or have more information please give me a call." He said as he handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. 

She had taken the number knowing that she would help him in any way she could. While it might not be her fault that Jason was caught in whatever power game Roman had in mind Faye knew she owed it to him to try. There wasn't much she could currently do since she no longer had information to give. For now all she could do was sit tight as the boy risked his life to tangle with a man she thought she knew.

While he's gone Faye had time to rethink her life and get her home fixed up. She tosses away her plans of restarting the school along with the debris. The thought of twisting more young minds into future criminals turns her stomach. 

It seemed like her fears on Red Hood's wellbeing were unfounded since Jason actually ended up paying her a visit.

"I see you got rid of the sign when you had the place rebuilt. Not interested in teaching delinquent boys anymore?" His tone was conversational but Faye still sensed the implied sarcasm in his words.

"I know I didn't make the lives I taught any better. Quite the opposite." Sipping her tea she stalled for a perfect way to say something meaningful to him. To put things right between them and explain herself. There were no such words, Faye was too old to believe in such a simple way to solve her problems. She had created these problems herself after all. It was time to finally accept that. "I thought I was too old to change my ways...I probably am but I just want to end the cycle."

"You were willing to go back to your old ways before the bombing." Jason pointed out as perceptive as ever. It was clear that he wasn't willing to forget what she did anytime soon. "What changed your mind?"

_Seeing you again. Not that you'd believe that, Jason._

"Let's just say I was reminded of the consequences of my actions. You may not believe me but I've come to realize the full scope of my crimes. I don't not intend to ruin more young lives."

Would Jason be the Red Hood if she had stopped her criminal crusade sooner? 

"That's it? Seeing someone you previously wronged made you remember what you did?" The sharpness in his words made it clear that he hadn't been fooled by her act earlier. He knew she had recognized him as one of her former students.

_I should have taken responsibility and been the family you needed._

"I know what I did. I'll own up to it and stop using my home as a training center for future criminals." It wasn't much but it was all she could give. It was all he would possibly accept from her.

"Then what **_are_** you going to do?" He gestured to the rebuilt home that used to her school. "This is a little excessive if you're going to rebuild your place just for you."

"I've considered treating patients particularly those with a criminal past. You may not be aware of it but I have a medical history." Faye added when his head tilted in her direction at the word 'patients.'

"So you **are** serious about that." Red Hood didn't sound surprised, which meant he had simply wanted to hear it from her. "Interesting. As it happens I might have your first patient for you to treat."

It only took a second or two for her to catch onto his meaning.

"Oh? I take it that it's someone I know?" The tone was her school marm persona, it did nothing to hide her darkly satisfied expression. Faye allowed herself to show it knowing Jason wouldn't be fooled either way. "How delightful."

"Black Mask can't really function on his own and needs to be cared for. You can expect visits to make sure he's properly being looked after but otherwise he's all yours."

Which meant she wasn't allowed to kill the bastard, which was fine. Just letting Roman know **she** had the power to hurt him if she pleased was enough for her.

"I could manage that on my own. I doubt I'll get many offers for other patients or assistance for awhile. Strange as it sounds it's easier to get approval to care for criminals than it was to get a licence for a school." Frighteningly easy in fact, no one had even bothered to ask about security.

"Not really. Finding anyone that's willing to deal with super villains is welcomed in Gotham." He directed her attention to the open window where a hulking pale Superman stood next to a tall warrior woman. In the arms of the pale brute was Black Mask. "Just let us know where to put him and we'll be on our way."

She indicated the room she wanted Roman in and the large Superman followed her directions. 

"Do you have any other vacancies?" The warrior woman asked.

"Yes. Other than myself and now Roman no one else is staying here." Faye wasn't sure why the red head was asking her questions regarding other possible available rooms. Did they have more criminals they were planning on sending her way?

"Good. This would make a good base of operations for us."

"Artemis, you can't just claim someone's place as our headquarters." The exasperated in Jason's voice amused her so much it overruled any irritation Faye would have felt over someone inviting themselves into her home.

The woman with ridiculously long hair gave him an unimpressed look. "Why not? This 'Ma' Gunn is an ex con that wants to make amends and your playhouse of a base was destroyed--"

"Me sorry." The fake Superman meekly interrupted.

"--Which means we need somewhere else to work." Folding her arms against her chest the warrior waited for Red Hood to attempt to find fault in her reasoning.

"I have other safe houses." Red Hood countered already sounding tired of the conversation. "We don't need to oppose ourselves."

"Me like it." The third member of their team added while he patted the cushions of one of her couches.

"You too big guy?" Affection bleed into Jason's voice making Faye reconsider the giant.

"You can stay if you'd like, dears. It might come in handy if Roman recovers before I can find a proper staff. I doubt anyone will consider this as a base for you." It was said with the air of someone who didn't mind not a grandmother that desperately wanted to see more of a grandson she barely knew. A boy she had wronged and wanted to redeem herself to if possible.

"You see? If you had the proper motivation you could have found us a residence. I did it with ease." The woman--Artemis--said in a superior tone.

"I already _have_ other places!" Signing deeply Jason gave a half hearted wave of his hand as if he could wave off her arguments. "Whatever. If B wants to stay we will. At least for now."

For the first time in years Faye "Ma" Gunn felt actual hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was canon that Roman Sionis was dropped on his head as a baby. His parents didn't sue because they didn't want to ruin their name by it going public. He was also bitten by a raccoon with rabies and had a weird fixation for raccoons. Seriously, look at his origin story.
> 
> If I go further with this, which is likely, I will have Artemis/Jason through Ma Gunn's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> It sounds like Willis hasn't seen his mom for some time if she only figured out the connection when she saw Jason's face.
> 
> I tried to keep Faye on the fine line between "concerned grandmother" and "I'm in denial that you're my grandson."
> 
> She might have taught her students more but I don't think it would be her focus.
> 
> The Teddy Bear was seen in Jason's memory of staying at the school. This was my explanation.
> 
> It's a graphic novel but to Ma Gunn it's just a comic. Yes she read comics in the back up but she's just frustrated with Jason risking his life.


End file.
